turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Bugs Bunny
I'm thinking this might be downsizable to a lit ref as well. The Down to Earth reference to Bugs is so thin that it's hardly worth squeezing an article out of. Kind of like the TV show in Joe Steele which is Tom Corbett Space Cadet under a slightly changed name. It's more concrete than the Mickey and Donald references; those are no more concrete than the Frodo Baggins ref in The Valley-Westside War. But not by much. If there were just one or two more sentences discussing the rabbit and details of his Lizard chasing cartoon, that would justify it. Kind of like how "The Fleetlord's Face" isn't much different than "Der Fuehrers Face", but the characters in Second Contact discuss the song and its cultural implications for a few sentences. All that's said about the rabbit is that he defies both Lizard and human hunters, not significantly different from OTL.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:04, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :It does show (however slightly) how the Race invasion changed human culture, that they became stock bad-guys the way Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam or the Tasmanian Devil had. Again, Bugs is name-checked. I think its enough for an article to remain. ML4E (talk) 16:19, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Opps, should have read the article before posting. Still, rascally rabbit seems to justify an article rather than a Lit. Influence entry. ML4E (talk) 16:21, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ::While in principle it would be fun to have a Bugs article, I think it falls one sentence short of that. Bugs in OTL had enemies of numerous species, so the Lizards would just be one more face in the menagerie. If HT gave us the title of the short, or a one line summary of it, that would be one thing. As it is, it's just interchanging any Bugs nemesis with a Lizard. The article we have is pretty anemic. :::My point is the very interchangeability illustrates how accepted or normal Space Lizards are in the 1960s. Contrast that with the initial invasion. ML4E (talk) 20:32, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's a point worth noting. I'd prefer we keep it. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:28, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::The entire passage regarding the rascally rabbit in the novel is "'How are Mickey and Donald?" Karen asked as the cartoon came on - a rascally rabbit who eluded Lizards and bumbling human hunters at every turn." The rabbit is not mentioned again. As it is, we have one or two lines of an actual article, dwarfed by the OTL and Lit Comm.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 16:41, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :::However, that does seem very thin. ML4E (talk) 20:32, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::It does, but I do believe the implications should save it. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:28, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::My main problem is that it's an article for a fictional character who is fictional even within the story. I don't have a problem with Bing Crosby and Red Skelton who are in the same passage, as they really existed. The fact that Bugs is wholly make believe, combined with the article's anemia, makes me think an actual article versus a lit ref is going too far. :::::Come to think of it, could Bugs be moved to Minor Fictional Non-Human Characters in Worldwar? He's fictional, non-human, and in Worldwar after all. The section could be something like: Bugs Bunny Bugs Bunny was a fictional, rascally rabbit from American animated short films. He was created by Schlesinger studios in 1940, and made his debut shortly before the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. He remained a popular cartoon character well into the 1960s, when was famous for eluding both human and Lizard hunters.Down to Earth, p. 206 PB, 163 HC. Literary comment While the "rascally rabbit" is not named in the text, there is little doubt as to which popular culture icon Harry Turtledove had in mind.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 16:32, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :The purpose of the Minor Fictional Non-Human Characters is for the aliens who appear. Bugs Bunny doesn't belong there. TR (talk) 16:35, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I think the definition could be broadened. Remember that we're Tosevites who have an instinct for change and innovation, not males of the Race who are bound by tradition.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 16:53, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::You are not broadening a definition but changing it. The "Fictional" in the article name refers to the real world we live in. The entries are not fictional in the work we are writing up but as real as historical figures. Bugs Bunny et al are fictional in the fictional universe too, so you would be mixing up "real" people with "fictional" ones. ML4E (talk) 17:55, April 17, 2016 (UTC) I've added some context about who saw the cartoon and why, to make the article less anorexic and justify its inclusion.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:28, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Worldwar v Worldwar characters I think there shouldn't be a character box for Bugs, because he's not a real character in the story. We should treat him as we treat The Phantom of the Opera and Superman, as if it's an article about a book/movie. Therefore, categorised in Worldwar not Worldwar Characters, and biographical stuff like Americans and Comedians removed from his categories.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:25, November 14, 2017 (UTC) :I'm now inclined to move him to the film references page altogether, but at a minimum, I agree with Jonathan. Bugs is not a WW character as he doesn't exist outside the cinema context. The eponymous three men of "Three Men and a Vampire" are characters. :(As an aside, I kind of want to see HT write a story about Bugs Bunny, now.) TR (talk) 19:31, November 14, 2017 (UTC) ::You mean a licenced story written for Warner Brothers like Conan of Venarium was written for whoever owns Conan, "Eyewear" was written for the Fred Saberhagen estate, and "The Man who Came Late" was written for the Poul Anderson estate? I'm surprised that HT has never gotten into either comic books, children's books, or screenwriting. He's dipped his foot into nearly every other genre.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:38, November 14, 2017 (UTC) It's probably time Superman has been moved to the ref sections, so it's probably time to move this one as well.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:59, May 10, 2018 (UTC)